This research seeks to assess the role of psychosocial stress in relation to sudden cardiac death among men who have survived a recent myocardial infarction (MI). It has been designed as an ancillary study to The Beta-blocker Heart Attack Trial (BHAT), a large collaborative clinical trial of propranolol among patients with recent MI. Interviews are carried out with the male patients participating in the BHAT trial in 24 of the cooperating clinical centers. These questionnaires provide data to categorize patients by defined aspects of psychosocial stress that serve as variables whose contribution to mortality risk will be assessed. Baseline data covering personal, demographic and clinical characteristics and collected by the Coordinating Center at the University of Texas are to be made available to the ancillary study investigators, and analyses of the psychosocial data will be integrated with this information. The baseline data include the results of ECG monitoring for ventricular arrhythmia for one hour. The hypothesis underlying this effort holds that among MI survivors who manifest complex ventricular premature beats (early, runs, bigeminal or multiform beats) the risk of sudden death is elevated in the presence of relatively high levels of stress.